It's Time
by alwaysmeandyou
Summary: Doubt, insecurity, fluff, and smut. One-shot.


**A/N First time poster here! Extremely nervous, but I've been reading long enough, and I feel like it's time to at least attempt to contribute! Please be gentle! Erica never happened. No beta, so the mistakes are mine. Characters are borrowed, and I don't own anything.  
><strong>

****It's Time****

Callie knows it's time. **The** time to really show Arizona how she feels about her…physically. She and Arizona have been dating for three months, taking it slow, and enjoying getting to know one another. Not that taking it slow has been easy. But this is going to be a first for Callie; the whole girl/girl thing, that is, and to say she is petrified would be the understatement of the century. Arizona wanted them to take their time; she wanted Callie to be sure that this, _she_, is what she wanted. The perky peds surgeon had no interest in being a quick, exploratory roll in the hay. She's not against being a teacher if warranted by the situation, but she doesn't want to be an experiment.

Tonight, Callie decided, is the night to face her fear and do the deed. Oh, it's not Arizona that she's afraid of. She's not afraid she won't like the sex. She's afraid she's going to be totally inadequate. A disappointment. A failure. As she stands in the mirror styling her hair, she stops for a moment to survey her appearance. "I know she likes me, but what if I'm horrible? Oh, my God, what if I can't make her have an orgasm?" she gasps to her reflection. And like any other time she thinks of her possible inability to please Arizona, the boulder-sized knot takes residence in the pit of her stomach. It's not like they haven't been close. They have. They've been necking like a couple of teenagers almost every time they've been together for more than an hour. There had been a bit of touching, but Arizona always seemed to pull back just as things began to get heated. And if she didn't pull back, something always seemed to interrupt them, just like that night two weeks ago.

_Arizona sat back on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table, with Callie curled up at her side, her head laid sweetly on her shoulder. The two women were enjoying themselves, shouting out answers at Jeopardy (Callie found it particularly endearing that Arizona always answered in the form of a question). It was during a commercial break amongst the girls' idle chit chat that Arizona noticed Callie running random patterns with her left fingertip along Arizona's denim-covered upper thigh. She tried to ignore it – tried to will her body to calm down, but as her breathing began to accelerate and she began to squirm in her seat, Callie looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow with a smug grin on her face. And that's all it took for Arizona's willpower to snap. She reached up her right hand and tangled it in Callie's hair, pulling her in for a kiss. Tongues tangled, hearts accelerated, motors were running._

_Arizona knew this was new for Callie. She knew she was going to be her first, when and if they finally got to that point. She also knew of the insecurities Callie has been facing because of it. Not because she'd told her, because she hadn't, but because every time they started to get physical with one another this way, Callie would reach a point where she would tense up, at which point Arizona would slow down the intensity of the encounter and then pull away. Arizona was certain that Calliope wasn't insecure about her appearance. Anyone with eyes knows that the hot-blooded Latina is sex on legs. Arizona also didn't believe that Calliope had any sexual hang ups. People at the hospital talk, and she was well aware of at least part of Callie's brazen and open sexual history. That only left one thing to cause the insecurities – sex with a woman. What Arizona didn't know was, what exactly, Calliope feared about sex with a woman. Was she afraid she wouldn't like the way a woman makes love? Or was she afraid of not enjoying being on the giving side of things?_

_Even as she gently pushed Callie onto her back so they could push their bodies closer together, she knew that Callie could freak out at any moment. Honestly, that was OK with her – she would wait as long as it takes. Any fool knows that you wait for a woman like Calliope Torres. As their tongues continued to duel, Callie ran her hands down Arizona's sides and up under the back of her blouse. Arizona gasped at the skin to skin contact, and began to place open mouth kisses down Callie's neck, scraping her teeth across the skin as she went. The brunette threw her head back as her eyes rolled up into her skull. She grasped the bottom of Arizona's shirt and tugged, as Arizona stilled her ministrations to Callie's neck to help her remove it. Arizona sat up, straddling Callie's hips, and reached behind her back to unclasp her bra and throw it onto the floor by her discarded shirt. As she began to place her body back against the brunette's, two hands on her stomach stilled her motion and pushed her back up. The blonde sat patiently as Callie took in her form, lightly running her fingertips from her neck, down the outsides of her breasts, across her stomach, and then back up her stomach, between the valley of her breasts, before grasping her shoulders. Goosebumps cropped up all over Arizona's skin and she shivered. Callie tentatively ran her palms down Arizona's collarbone toward her breasts, before glancing up at the blonde's face with a questioning look. Arizona nodded her consent, and Callie palmed her breasts fully, rough peaks scratching at her palm, before flicking both thumbs across the rosy peaks rapidly. Arizona moaned loudly, unintentionally thrusting her groin firmly into Callie's, causing an answering groan from the woman beneath her. The women's eyes locked again briefly before Arizona's mouth was latched on to Callie's, and her trembling hands were fighting the buttons on the brunette's blouse._

_Just as Arizona pushed the final button through its eyelet, the front door opened and Christina walked in, throwing her purse onto the floor loudly. Arizona pressed her front against Callie's and buried her face in her neck in an effort to obtain some sort of modesty in front of the resident, and to hide the crimson blush that had surely broken out across her face. Christina grabbed a beer from the refrigerator, shot a "What's up, bitches?" toward the couch where the women were awkwardly embraced, and then retired to her bedroom. Both women began to laugh at their poor luck, and Arizona redressed as Callie focused on buttoning her top back._

"_I'm sorry," Callie muttered as they resumed their positions from earlier in the evening, both staring at the TV. _

"_It's OK, Calliope. We have all the time in the world." Arizona spoke softly. _

Callie took a one last look in the mirror, took a deep, calming breath to try to settle the butterflies, and turned to walk out of her bathroom just as she heard a knock at the door. "Here goes nothing," she mumbles.

Arizona stood outside Callie's apartment door, shifting from foot to foot nervously. She and Callie had been on the precipice of something she knew would be wonderful for two weeks. They'd had a hard time coming together after the night Christina so rudely interrupted their forward momentum, as their work schedules didn't match up. But they were off the rest of the night and all day the following day, and Callie had asked her to stay the night. Arizona was nervous. She wasn't nervous about sleeping with Callie, per se, but rather helping the Latina feel comfortable enough to know that she wasn't going into this with any expectations; they could take this as slowly as needed.

Arizona rapped on the apartment door and willed her palms to stop sweating. Callie opened the door wearing tight black jeans and a form fitting purple blouse. Arizona swallowed, though she wasn't sure why, as her mouth had gone bone dry. She smiled her best dimpled grin and leaned in to kiss Callie before making her way into the apartment and commenting on how wonderful it smelled.

"Thank you. We have lasagna, garlic bread, salad, and wine. I hope you're hungry!" She received a bright smile and an "Absolutely!" in return.

The women chatted comfortably throughout dinner, but their minds never strayed far from their desire and the butterflies that accompanied it.

"Would you like some dessert?" Callie questioned as Arizona leaned back her chair, hand rubbing at her now full stomach. "Not unless you want to roll me out of here," she joked. Arizona stood and grabbed Callie's plate on her way to the kitchen. "What are you doing, Arizona?" Arizona looked back over her shoulder, speaking softly to the woman behind her "My father taught me to always clean up the mess when a beautiful woman makes me dinner."

Callie stood, making her way to Arizona at the sink, pressing her front to the blonde's back, wrapping her arms around her trim waist and husked in her ear, "What else do you do for a beautiful woman?" Arizona didn't respond, but turned and looked at the gorgeous specimen before her, letting her arms drape loosely around her neck, playing with the fine hair at the nape of her neck. Slowly, she moved forward, placing a whisper of a kiss against the softest lips on the face of the earth, before pulling back and searching the dark eyes of the woman she was falling for. Satisfied with the answer she saw there, she leaned in again, just to pull back and smile as Callie moved forward to join their mouths. With an abrupt growl, Callie moved a hand up to Arizona's head, pulling her forward until lips were mashed together. The smaller woman sighed as Callie's tongue brushed her lips, and with a tilt of her head and the parting of her lips, tongues were pulling and stroking at one another. Callie's hand ran from Arizona's hair, down her side, over the swell of her hip, until she grasped the back of her thigh, pulling it up across her hip until Arizona's center was pressed firmly against Callie's hip. Breathlessly, Arizona ripped her mouth from Callie's and tried to speak. "Cal – Calliope. Wait." Callie's lips were busy nipping and sucking at Arizona's neck, so the only response she could muster at the moment was a muffled "Wha?" "Arizona tried again. "Calliope. Wait a minute. Stop." With one four letter word, Callie's head shot up, and hurt instantly flashed on her face. "Oh, my God. You don't want to? I'm molesting you in my kitchen, and you're not even into this. Is it because I don't know what I'm doing? I've been worried about that, too, but I've got to learn some time, right? I feel like we're going somewhere, so I have to get bett-". Arizona pressed a kiss to Callie's mouth to stop her mid-ramble.

"Callie, I want this. I want you…_so_ bad. I just wanted to make sure _you're_ ready. I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything you don't want to do. Please don't worry about being bad at this. I'm not expecting you to do anything _to_ me. I want us to do this together. We're going to make love, and that can never be bad. Now take me to bed."

At that, Callie's face and shoulders visibly relaxed. She was still nervous about not being able to satisfy Arizona sexually, but she was also really excited about the prospect of sharing the intimacy with the blue-eyed woman who made her feel whole. She took Arizona by the hand and led her into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. The women stood by the side of the bed facing each other, until Arizona took a step forward to close the distance, pulling Callie into her with hands on her hips. She leaned up to press her lips to Callie's before pulling on Callie's bottom lip with her teeth. The women explored one another's mouths, hands trailing over clothed bodies, pulling the other closer, wanting the other even closer were it possible. When they pulled apart, Arizona took a step back, peeling her shirt from her body and removing her shoes, socks, and jeans. Callie followed suit before Arizona pulled her back in to her body, both groaning at the feel of the other's skin. Arizona turned their bodies and pushed Callie back on the bed, following as Callie scooted toward the head of the bed, laying her head on the pillows there.

The blonde lowered her body onto the Latina's with exquisite care, before dropping her head to kiss across Callie's collarbone. With every flick of Arizona's tongue and nip of her teeth, Callie could feel her arousal building higher and higher. How was she so turned on already? They'd hardly even started, and she already felt like she could come at any moment. Arizona dropped her head further, licking at Callie's nipples through the lacy fabric of her bra. At the "Oh, God…" Callie managed to gasp out, Arizona smiled, reaching behind the olive torso to unsnap and remove her bra. Arizona was awed by the sight before her. Calliope was perfect. There was just no other word to describe her. Full breasts greeted her, with large brown nipples that begged to be touched. So that's exactly what she did. She palmed each breast, squeezing the pliant flesh, before lowering her head to lap at a nipple, drawing it into her mouth and flicking her tongue. Callie groaned loudly, rolling her hips up in search of some sort of friction.

Arizona sat up, quickly removing her bra, pressing a leg between Callie's, and resuming her position at Callie's breasts. "Your tits are beautiful, Calliope. You should never wear a shirt again." Arizona hummed against Callie's nipple, before beginning to gently and rhythmically press her thigh against Callie's center. As she continued to nip, suck, and lick at each of Callie's breasts, Callie knew she wasn't going to be able to hold out. She was insanely turned on, and she didn't want the game to end before it even started. Gasping for breath, she fought off the intense sensations the blonde was creating in her.

Just as she tried to shift her hips away from the thigh that was doing amazing things to her clit, she realized she was too late. She pulled her hips back, legs squeezed together, and curled into the fetal position, gasping and moaning, as she came with a stunned blonde looking on. As Callie came down, eyes squeezed tightly, face flushed with shame, she dug the heels of her hands into her eyes and groaned with embarrassment and frustration.

"Did you come?" the blonde onlooker gasped in awe.

A squeaky "yes" was answered in reply.

A surge of arousal rushed through Arizona, and she moved to readjust Callie's body so she was once again on her back and their legs were intertwined. She pulled Callie's hands from her eyes and smiled down at the crimson-faced woman. "That was the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen. I need to see you come again. Can you come again?"

Confused, Callie stared at the crazy woman on top of her. Hot? I just came in my panties before my girlfriend even touched me. How can she think that's hot? It's – It's sad and pathetic. But on the other hand, she wants to make me come again. Can't say no to that… "Yes, but I'm going to try to hold out until you touch me this time." Callie joked.

And with that, the blonde was on her, thrusting her tongue into Callie's mouth, enjoying the warmth and the taste she'd become addicted to, before kissing down her neck and back to the brunette's breasts. She once again fondled and licked on and around each peak, before moving down the flat stomach, coming to a stop at the black lacy underwear covering Callie's arousal. Callie's head was pressed back into the pillows, eyes closed, with her mouth hanging open. When she no longer felt Arizona's mouth on her skin, she looked down the length of her body to see Arizona looking back up at her. "Can I lick you?"

Callie thought she must have died and gone to heaven. She wanted to offer up a sultry reply, but her brain wasn't working, and even if it was, she didn't trust her voice, so instead she nodded eagerly. She once again felt Arizona's mouth on her skin, kissing and biting her thighs, on a sure and steady path to where the brunette had to have her. When Arizona's open mouth was pressed into Callie's heat over her panties, Callie let out a wailing moan. Arizona slid Callie's underwear down her legs, before once again pressing her mouth to the wet folds before her. Arizona ran her tongue from Callie's opening to her bundle of nerves, before placing several open mouth kisses against her clit. Over and over, she kissed her source of pleasure, sometimes flicking or pressing her tongue against it.

Callie's chest was heaving, her lungs were burning, and she knew her orgasm was fast approaching. She tangled her hands into silky blonde hair and begged the other woman not to stop. As Arizona pushed two fingers into Callie's opening, quickly acquiring a steady rhythm, curling her fingers to aid in the climax coming her way, her lips latched on to the clit before her, tongue fluttering quickly, softly, and effectively. "Oh, yes! Oh, God. Arizona! Yes!" Callie cried. Arizona quickly threw an arm across the brunette's hips just as Callie strongly thrust forward, stiffening, and releasing a drawn out guttural growl. Her walls clutched at Arizona's fingers, as thick fluid coated Arizona's already wet digits. As she began to come down, she realized Arizona was gently lapping at her folds, cleaning her up.

Callie reached down, pulling Arizona back to lay on top of her. When Arizona pushed her tongue past Callie's lip, she moaned at the taste of herself in the blonde's mouth. The Latina rolled them so that she was on top, kissing her way down Arizona's torso to the pink tipped breasts she'd been dreaming about for weeks. She immediately curled her tongue around a nipple and ran her hand down to the blonde's folds. She was greeted by a wet heat she didn't expect. "You're so wet." Callie gasped.

"That's because it feels good when you touch me, Calliope." Arizona panted. "Don't stop touching me."

With renewed confidence, Callie began to run her fingers through the moist folds, wondering how something could feel so familiar to her own sex, but still feel so different. "Tell me what you like, Arizona."

Chest heaving, Arizona had to focus to form words, but managed to pant, "I want you inside of me. Go inside of me."

Callie gently slid one finger into Arizona's entrance, reveling in the moans reaching her ears. She thrust slowly for a moment before adding a second finger, increasing her speed. She began to use her thumb to rub circles around Arizona's clit, and she lowered her head to once again lap at Arizona's breast.

"Oh, God! C-close…I'm close, Calliope." At this, Callie removed her thumb and slowed her thrusts. Arizona's eyes snapped up to meet Callie's.

"I want to..can I...I want to taste you." Callie managed to spit out, embarrassment once again creeping into this beautiful moment.

Arizona quickly grasped Callie's wrist, halting the movements between her legs altogether, gritting her teeth in an attempt to stave off the orgasm that Callie's hand and words were brewing. When she was finally able to speak again, she smiled at the brunette, leaning up to kiss her soundly. "I'd love for you to use your mouth on me, Calliope."

With that, Callie made quick work of kissing her way down Arizona's body, pausing once the moist folds were in front of her face. Arizona was beautiful, and though Callie felt inadequate once again before this beautiful woman, it was different than it was before. She felt inadequate because she was before a goddess, but she knew in this moment that she would do _anything_ to please the woman before her.

"You don't have to, Callie. It's OK…" Arizona noticed Callie pause upon coming "face to face" with her sex. Callie just smiled and lowered her head to lick gently along Arizona's lips, pulling first one and then the other into her mouth, massaging them with her lips. She once again pushed two fingers into Arizona's entrance, thrusting slowly as she began to suck and flick at Arizona's clit.

"Callie, I can't…I'm gonna…Oh yes!" Arizona screamed as the pleasure rolled from her center outward, leaving no part of her body untouched by pleasure. Callie stayed with her, gently bringing her down, before shooting up the length of her body to kiss all over her face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Callie chanted as she pressed her lips to every patch of skin on Arizona's face, causing Arizona to giggle and squirm.

"Why are you thanking me? I'm pretty sure you just rocked _my_ world, Calliope."

Callie reached down to pull the sheets up over their bodies, pulling Arizona firmly into her arms, blonde hair splayed across her chest, running her fingers up and down the fair back.

After several moments passed, Callie began to chuckle quietly.

"What so funny, Calliope?" the blonde grinned as she looked up at her lover.

"Nothing's funny, but…do you want to do it again?" Callie asked hopefully.

"I do. I really, really do," came the reply. Grinning, Callie leaned down taking the blonde's mouth in her own.

It's a wonderful thing when the right time comes.


End file.
